the_infected_walkingdeadfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Adams
Chris Adams is a survivor and the protagonist in The Infection. On day 11, he fled to the motel together with his group. It would become their base. On Day 16, he and the others had to leave the motel. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Chris before the apocalypse. He was married to Emily and had a son named Aiden. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "When the Dead Rise Again" Chris and his family are wanting to flee to the larger cities, as it would be protected. They're held up by Officer Thompson and Chris meets other survivors. When Officer Thompson is killed, Chris and the others flee to a motel. "World of the Undead" Chris and the others live at the motel and make it their temporarily base. He tries to calm down his son, who is still traumatised of the death of Officer Thompson. He goes to hunt with Mark Hughes. "Living in a Dead World" Chris interracts with Mark while they hunt, talking about when the apocalypse will be over. "The Easy Way" Chris is eating the deer he and Mark catched earlier. Nathan approaches him and suggests to leave the motel sooner or later. When Ray Turner asks for permission to go find other supplies, he believes him and lets him go, resulting in Ray killing himself. "Run From Them" Chris is once again approached by Nathan, who keeps telling him to move camp. When Vincent Roberts and Ben Donaldson are back early, Chris asks them why they were back that soon. The motel is attacked by walkers and he commands the group. After fleeing, Mark officially calls Chris a leader. "World On Fire" Chris and the others settle at a neighborhood. Chris tells the group to scavenge the neighborhood and gives Jake and Sarah permission to go to the gas station. When Emily compliments Chris on being a leader, Chris tells her he's planning to teach Aiden how to use a gun. She disapproves. Chris was very shocked when the gas station exploded, causing 4 of his people to die. Two days later, he visits a larger city, only to find out it's bombed. He starts to lose fate. Season 2 "Survivors" Chris tells Emily why he makes his choices as a leader. He later hears the story of Ben losing his child. When moving around, Chris encounters a mysterious survivor named James Rosenfield. "The Smell" Chris wants to go scavenge a city and James tells him to use walker guts for the smell. Chris and a large part of the group go to cities, and Chris ended up in a team with Ronald and Zoe. When Zoe gets bitten, Chris has to put her down, and she is his first kill. However, due to the rain, the walkers can notice that Chris and the others are humans and attack them. When Chris starts losing hope they encounter new survivors, Eleanor and Brad. "Losing Hope" Chris finds out that Eleanor and Brad their camp is overrun. He also confesses to Emily how he had to put down Zoe. Chris orders the group to scavenge the neighborhood but Alice stops him from sending Mark away. He later goes out himself with James and Eleanor. Killed Victims * Zoe Woods (Out of Mercy) Zoe is bitten and bleeds out, but Chris stabs her out of mercy. Appearances Season 1 (6/6) * "When the Dead Rise Again" * World of the Undead" * "Living in a Dead World" * "The Easy Way" * "Run From Them" Season 2 * "Survivors" * "The Smell" * "Losing Hope" Trivia * Chris is the first character to be seen in the series. * The idea of Chris comes from Freaky's other characters made in stories and more with the name Chris, using a LEGO model as his character. * As of "Run From Them", Chris becomes the official leader of the group.